An interesting predicament
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Mary-Jane finds herself in a sticky situation ;)


**This was a request from a fellow fanfictionist ** ** I hope you enjoy it!**

I was in the living room practising for my audition that afternoon.

"Me? How dare you accuse me of such a thing! You're the one that-"

Knock-knock.

With an inward sigh, I opened the door to find my neighbour, Mrs Liverpool, with two young boys (I'd guess they were about fifteen). I was puzzled, but invited them inside.

"Oh no, Mary-Jane. I came to ask for a favour." She started and I only blinked at her.

"I was wondering if you could watch them for today. Could you?"

Another inward sigh.

"Why? I am actually quite busy right now-"

SLAM!

Did she just…? She slammed the door in my damn face.

I faced the two boys and gave a fake smile.

"What do you two want to do?"

They shrugged.

"Hmm. How about something to drink?"

"Milk." The one stated bluntly.

I was surprised, but went to the kitchen anyway.

When I got back, they weren't there. I felt panic take me over. _Oh fuck_. I was panicking franticly, but suddenly I heard giggling coming from…my bedroom?

"What are you two doing in here? Whoa..?! What are you doing with that?" I grabbed my designer garments out of the little boy's hand.

"Relax, lady. We just wanted to see what kind of woman you were." The one boy explained.

"I can easily summarise a woman by her panties." The other boy said.

I swear there probably was steam coming out my ears. Damn brats!

"You two are incredibly rude! You haven't even introduced yourselves yet!" I screamed loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

I am in a mood to kill. Watch out kids, you're about to be scared shitless! I breathed and heaved like an ogre/ dragon.

"I'm Bill and he's Joe." The little brunette said.

I smiled a bit.

"Oh okay. Now get out of my bedroom!"

"Like hell we are! Not until we see you wearing this." He pointed at my garments, still clasped in my hand.

"You've got to be out of your puny little minds!"

They spat fire. Oh shit!

"Put it on or we'll tell our parents you raped us." Joe said.

"And don't think we won't." Bill added.

The hell?! I could be sent to prison, 'cause of crap they'd tell?

I sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll just imagine this is for an audition of some kind."

I pulled off my clothes and the boys stared, making me feel awkward as hell. Man, I'm shaking so much!

"You didn't ask anything about us. You're a strange lady." Bill stated.

"Okay. Well, tell me about yourselves." I gave in.

"Well…Bill is shy at admitting this, but Bill and I, we love having sex."

I almost fell out of my pants. I laughed a bit. How would they know anything about sex?

"You think we're not serious?" Bill asked.

Things got weird really, really fast.

"We like doing each other with someone else too, sometimes." Joe said.

A threesome?! I'm kind of horny now.

"You're excited, aren't you?" Joe smirked.

_Evil little boy!_

"As you can see, we can't anymore…"

I looked down and saw bulges in their pants. Shit. THEY ARE NOT KIDDING!

"Nnn…You don't have to put that on anymore. Open your legs so we can see."

I closed my eyes and did what they said.

"Great. Hey…Let's have sex now." Joe said.

My eyes shot open as a hand groped my front. Joe opened my legs more. I'm shaking. Crap. Am I really doing thi-

"Ah!"

He…He stuck his tongue inside me!

He opened my "lips" and licked me from my most sensitive part (top) to the most thrilling part (bottom).

I hissed and groaned at the back of my throat.

"Fuck."

The other boy came toward me as well. He pushed me onto the bed and I fell hard.

"What are you- Ngn!"

He kissed me and I moaned, feeling the sensation left from top to bottom.

"Ngn…"

Joe started to thrust his tongue in and out of my vagina and I gasped and screamed inside Bill's mouth.

Bill broke the kiss and sat on top of me. He had his erection in my face and demanded that I "Suck."

I licked the side of his erection and he yanked at my head. "Ouch! Fuck, kid."

"Don't do that. Take me inside your mouth."

I licked the tip and swirled my tongue around his length until I had him in completely. Without warning, he started thrusting inside my mouth.

"Mmm!"

He tastes so sweet. Is this the taste of a young bo-

"Nyaah!" I screamed with his dick inside my mouth.

Joe went faster with his tongue and even added a few fingers. Fuck. My bed's already soaked. I'm cumming like crazy!

Suddenly Joe pulled out his tongue and his fingers.

"Mmm?!"

He held my legs apart and thrusted his member inside me. My whole body shook. And I sent vibrations through my mouth, making Bill lose his mind.

He thrusted faster in my mouth and pulled my head back and forth. He came inside my mouth and I swallowed every sweet drop.

"Aahh…" I sighed when he pulled out of my mouth.

Joe slammed hard inside me. He wasn't long, but it hit the right spot and I trembled, shook and screamed uncontrollably.

He kept thrusting faster and faster.

"Ahh! Mo-More!" I screamed.

"Hah…Hah..Feels so good inside you! Aah!"

He shot his hot liquid deep inside me, making me cum. Fuck, that felt so good.

All three of us were panting loudly.

I sighed blissfully and looked at them.

"That…that was great."

"Who said that we're finished? We want our milk now."

**Please don't forget to review! I'd love to hear from you! You can also give me some pointers :D**

**-Drarrypeoples**


End file.
